


as you wish

by FrivolousSuits



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Episode: s07e16 Good-bye, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrivolousSuits/pseuds/FrivolousSuits
Summary: "You ready for this?" Harvey asks in the quiet moment before Mike walks to the altar and marries Rachel."No."





	as you wish

“No.”

The word slips out unbidden. 

Mike instantly tries to cover, so he throws Harvey a smile, a fragile flimsy smile to match the pretty flowers and fairy lights, to hide the fact that he’s been delaying this for a reason, he’s been running from this wedding for a reason, and he only just realized that that reason is the man standing beside him.

The best man.

Harvey’s always been the best man for him.

Harvey’s own smirk freezes in place, and Mike knows that look– Harvey’s puzzling him out, trying to read him and hand him whatever he needs. “What do you want?”

What Mike wants, he’ll never have, and so he stands there dumbstruck, grasping at some joke or movie quote, some way to resume their scheduled programming. He has to walk to that altar. He has to marry Rachel.

“Do you want to call it off?” Harvey’s voice is neutral, non-judgmental.

Slowly, Mike nods. He can’t go through with this, even though Harvey can’t know how he feels, can’t feel the same way–

“As you wish.”

* * *

 _“She was amazed to discover that, when he was saying ‘as you wish,’ what he meant was ‘I love you.’”_ \- The Princess Bride


End file.
